Everything
by Loonaticslover13
Summary: "To the world you are one person. To one person -er, dragon, you are the world." Hiccup & Toothless friendship.


Everything

_"To the world you are one person. To one person -er, dragon, you are the world." Hiccup & Toothless friendship. _

* * *

Toothless didn't know exactly how everything had fallen into place.

It had seemed like just another food raid for the horrible monster they were forced to feed. Although he never stole food, he always helped the other dragons immensely in their thievery, and in reward they would give him enough to avoid being eaten by the Red Death. He survived, day after day.

But that raid had been different. He had done one last shot of his fire -excellently aimed, as usual, and was heading back, when out of nowhere, something wrapped around him. His wings and feet and tail were wrapped around it. It was painfully tight. He plummeted to the ground, expecting death but not willing to go down without a fight. He was a Night Fury after all. Struggling against the binding ropes, he managed to open his wings and felt the air catch him. It slowed him down, just enough to escape broken bones.

But he lost something much more valuable: his tailfin.

His ability to fly, to survive, to hunt. Even if by some miracle he managed to get out of this net, the odds of survival were one in one hundred. Toothless groaned in pain and defeat, closing his eyes.

He didn't know how long he had been lying there, when he heard a snap. Weakly opening his eyes, he saw something redish and brown. What was it? It looked furry...He shut his eyes. If it was an animal -maybe a bear, if he pretended to be dead maybe it would leave him alone.

Something hit one of his sides. Definitely not a bear. He stirred, looking up. It was a viking. But was it? It was so skinny and small, so _different. _It was talking. Something about cutting out his heart. If possible, his spirits lowered even more. He was going to die. He was going to die and there was nothing he could do about it.

He started at It. "I'm a viking," it said. "I am a viking!" It seemed to trying to convince itself. He still kept his eyes closed. He knew the blade would come down, and he didn't want to see it.

"I did this," He heard It mumble. His eyes snapped open. It was cutting the ropes? It was cutting the ropes! But why? It was a viking...they always killed dragons! But this one -a boy, he thought, thinking about it more- _had_ seemed different. Toothless is suddenly aware he's free. He pinned the boy to the rock, glaring at him.

He should kill this boy. Vikings always kill dragons. Always. So why didn't you, Toothless thought. He stared into the boy's green eyes. He had never believed that eyes were the pathways the soul...animal eyes were dull and lifeless, because they were prey, and he couldn't start being sympathetic.

He had to regard this boy as prey...but he couldn't. Because when he stared into those eyes, they weren't dull or lifeless. They were sad and scared and lonely. So, so lonely...just like he was. Furious with himself, furious with this boy who he _just couldn't kill _he roared in the boy's face before stalking off.

He had seen so much in the boy's eyes. He had seen everything.

Everything was a blur. Some of it was sad, but most was happy. There was one thing Toothless knew for sure, was that sparing the boy -His Boy, Hiccup, was the best thing he's ever done in his life. Soon after the battle with the Red Death, Hiccup had told him that it was his fault Toothless had lost his tail -Hiccup was the one who had shot him down.

Hiccup had looked worried, scared. Afraid his best friend would leave him. But instead, Toothless had simply knocked the young viking over and licked him. Now they were even. Toothless knew it was his fault that Hiccup had lost his leg -Toothless had grabbed it with his teeth to pull Hiccup from descending further into the flames of the Red Death.

A tailfin for a leg. It seemed fitting.

And no matter what, Toothless would never regret loosing his tail. Sure, he couldn't fly whenever he wanted, but at Snoggletog, hadn't he already made it clear he wouldn't want to fly without Hiccup? Hiccup couldn't fly without him, he couldn't fly without Hiccup.

The dragon thought back to something His Boy had said a few days ago: "I save you, you save me. That's the way it is."

They say, to the world you are one person. But to one person -er, dragon, you are the world.

Hiccup was everything to him. He could lose everything else, but as long as he had Hiccup, he would be okay. Because Hiccup had taught him how to live. Not just survive, but _live! _And in return, he had gotten rid of Hiccup's loneliness. They took care of each other, because they understood each other. If one was in pain, the other was too. What is friendship? A single soul in two bodies. As long as they had each other, they would be okay. Because when they looked at each other, they saw themselves in those eyes, and it was a bond that could withstand anything.

As long as they had each other, they would be okay, because as long as they had each other, they had everything that really mattered.


End file.
